During the deposition of a layer in a layer depositing device, the process gases required for producing the layer are usually conducted simultaneously steadily over a substrate to be coated. This can lead to preliminary reactions in the gas phase. The preliminary reactions produce particles in a process gas space which can become arranged on the substrate.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,062 B2 is concerned with a layer depositing device comprising a first and a second gas feed.